DC COMICS: Supergirl (s2 ep4 Survivors)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW SUPERGIRL YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The episode opens with Mon-El protecting a Daxamite prince on the day that Krypton died. As meteors and debris rain down from above, they find a Kryptonian pod in the wreckage. Mon-El preps the pod to get the prince off-world, but the prince instead closes the pod and tells Mon-El to get to safety. In the present day, Mon-El explains that he was a member of Daxam's royal family. He then asks if he can leave the DEO and do something fun, but J'onn and Supergirl explain that he needs to stay in the headquarters until it's safe. J'onn excuses himself to do something "personal", while Alex gets a call from Maggie. The National City Police have found an alien body with noticeable fight wounds. Supergirl arrives, but she quickly notices that Maggie and Alex have the investigation in hand. When Kara gets to CatCo, she pitches Snapper on the "alien on alien" crime, but Snapper berates her for not fully researching the story.J'onn meets M'gann at the bar and asks how she escaped Mars. M'gann explains that a White Martian refused to kill her and smuggled her off-planet. J'onn wants to do the Martian equivalent to a mind meld, but M'gann seems a little put off by that request.Finn points Alex and Maggie to the alien who left a bone shard in the alien corpse they found earlier. When they confront the alien, he attacks them...but is quickly overwhelmed by a group of parasoldiers and dragged into a van as Alex looks on. Alex briefs J'onn on the incident from before, and then Kara calls J'onn out for being "grumpy". J'onn tells the Danvers sister about M'gann and her reluctance to mind meld. Mon-El interrupts Kara talking to a hologram of her mother. They bond for a moment, until Mon-El calls Kara's mom a "babe", and then Mon-El unsuccessfully asks if she could chaperone him out to the real world. Maggie takes Alex to an underground party attended by most of National City's elite. It turns out that the party is an underground alien fight club. Tonight's main event? M'gann AKA Miss Martian vs. the alien Alex and Maggie had tried to interview earlier. When Maggie realizes they've been spotted, Supergirl arrives just in time. Unfortunately, Roulette calls in a monstrous alien called Draaga who promptly beats the tar out of her. Maggie grabs a gun and breaks up the party, while Alex scares off the alien from finishing Supergirl. Back at the DEO, Alex breaks the news about the underground fight club and M'gann's involvement in it. He storms out.After Winn runs down Mon-El's power set (he's basically a toned down version of Superman without any of the heat vision, flying, and cold breath), Mon-El manipulates Winn into letting him out of the DEO for a little bit. Kara continues to pitch Snapper on her story, but he gets mad when she doesn't have a source. Winn and Mon-El bond over a ton of drinks at a bar, but Winn rushes Mon-El out when he accidentally breaks someone's arm.J'onn confronts M'gann about the fight club, but M'gann explains that she's just trying to move past her past on Mars. J'onn manages to get Roulette's name out of M'gann before she throws them out. Supergirl stops Roulette's limo and confronts her about the fight club. Roulette refuses to stop and says that aliens will continue to fight for her because they're afraid and have nothing better. The next morning, J'onn yells at Winn about his night out with Mon-El and admits that he's upset about M'gann. Supergirl tells J'onn that he shouldn't treat M'gann like a perp out of a lineup....and then realizes she was doing the same thing to Mon-El. Supergirl admits to Mon-El that she's been standoffish because he's a reminder of her parents failure to save Krypton and Daxam. Mon-El assures her that Krypton's death wasn't her parents fault...and then gives her a clue as to Draaga's weakness. J'onn returns to M'gann's apartment to apologize, but Roulette and her men bring him down. It turns out that M'gann is still upset at J'onn and tipped Roulette off about J'onn's existance. When Alex finds out that J'onn's disappeared, she realizes that Roulette is involved. Supergirl can't find Roulette's club, but she that she knows someone who would regularly get an invite....Lena Luthor. Kara gets the location from Lena and says that she owes Lena big favor.Meanwhile, Roulette pits Miss Martian against Martian Manhunter in a duel to the death. Miss Martian gets the upper hand, but Martian Manhunter realizes that she's only fighting because she thinks she deserves it. Eventually, Miss Martian stops the fight, so Roulette unleashes Draaga on both of them. Alex, Maggie, and Supergirl arrive with a SWAT team. Supergirl uses Mon-El's advice to take down Draaga and then convinces the other fighters to stand down and let Maggie arrest Roulette. Outside of the club, Maggie gets a call from her superiors to let Roulette go. Alex offers to buy Maggie a drink, but Maggie's girlfriend shows up and breaks up the moment. Kara gives Snapper a properly sourced article on the fight ground complete with a first person source....Supergirl. Snapper's not impressed with her writing and tells her to re-write it, but begrudgingly admits that she has a legit story. Supergirl tells Mon-El that the DEO has released him into her custody. She admits that she never got the chance to protect her cousin, but Mon-El gives her a second chance. J'onn shows up again at M'gann's apartment and says that he wants to get to know her. After J'onn leaves, M'gann transforms into her true form....a WHITE MARTIAN. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Supergirl Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Lena Luthor Category:Alex Danvers Category:Miss Martain Category:Wynn Schott Category:Draaga Category:Mon-El Category:Snapper Carr